The Sinful Seven
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: We all know about the Sohma family's curse. But what if there was a family that had a curse much darker than the Sohma family's? Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **This story is dedicated to PaigeySama, and leshamarieinuyasha (my Tsuin-chan ^_^)! They helped me out with the OCs and part of the plot. Without them, I'd still be trying to think of the OCs by myself, and have trouble trying to figure out the rest of my story. And that wouldn't be a lot of fun! So anyways, please give a special thanks to them somewhere in your reviews! Thanks a bunch and I hope you like this new story of mine! I do not own Fruits Basket!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. I was born in the year of the dog, and I lost my parents at a very young age. Since they left, I've been staying in a tent till my grandfather was having remodeling done to his home. During that time, I've been living with the Sohma family, and they have a secret. Whenever they are hugged or hug a person of the opposite sex, they change into their Chinese zodiac…including the cat.

After a while, my grandfather said the remodeling was done, and that I could go home. I did so, after saying goodbye to everyone, but felt uncomfortable leaving them. That's when I realized, I was home. Sensing my sadness, my grandfather let me live with the Sohma family.

Now I've been living with them for about a year. And everyone seems to be happy. Well, _almost _everyone.

"Argh! I can't believe you took the last onigiri!"

Yuki took a bite into the fruity onigiri, and looked at the agitated Kyo.

"And…your point?"

"That was _my _onigiri!"

"I don't see your name on it!" Yuki defended.

"So what? I don't need to label things to let you know what's mine! You should already know that, you damn Yuki!"

I sighed.

_They still argue over the littlest things._

"That's it! I've had it! Come on Yuki, I'll fight ya for it!"

"N-no! You guys shouldn't fight!" I said. "I'll just go to the store and make some more when I get back!"

"Yeah Kyo! Stop being so immature and let her go to the store," Yuki said. "It'll make us all happy."

"Not me!"

"I'll…be right back!" I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the front door.

_I feel like something's going to happen between those two when I leave. And I know it's not going to be good._

I started walking down the sidewalk when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Tohru! Wait for me!"

I turned around to see Momiji running towards me.

"I want to go with you!"

When he caught up to me, he gave me a hug, and we were surrounded by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, Momiji was a rabbit.

"Eek!" I squealed, grabbing Momiji and his clothes, and running behind a tree. "Momiji! You have to be more careful hugging me when we're out in public! You don't want your family's secret to get out, do ya?"

He shook his furry head. "No! I just wanted to go with you! I love you! Plus, I don't wanna be stuck in that house when those two are going to keep fighting!"

I smiled. Momiji _was _always cute. "Alright, you can help me pick out the flavors."

His face lit up. "Yay! Carrot onigiri!"

I laughed. "But first, we need to wait for you to change-"

_POOF!_

Momiji transformed back into his normal self, and was completely _naked!_

"Eek!" I turned towards the tree, and threw his clothes over my shoulder – face turning red. "Put your clothes back on! Quick!"

Momiji smiled. "Kay!"

I waited for him to get back into his clothes, till I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ready?"

I laughed. "That was fast! Yeah, let's go!"

We walked for about five minutes until we approached the super market. When we entered through the doors, Momiji ran straight for the vegetables. I smiled, and walked over to the fruits.

"Hmmm…should I get strawberries? Apples? Bananas?"

"I think you should get strawberries _and _bananas," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about the age of fifteen, dressed in a black shirt with a white star on it, a long sleeved black and white stripped undershirt, and a pair of torn dark blue jeans. Her eyes were green like emeralds, and her hair was…white? Was that normal for a girl her age?

"It looks to me that you're going to make onigiri, right?"

I looked at her shocked. "T-that's right. But, how did-"

"I'm a professional. I cook this kind of stuff for my family everyday. And, if you want to try something new, I'd try strawberry banana onigiri."

I nodded, and put the ingredients into the basket.

"I'm Miyuki by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

"I looked down at her hand, grabbed it, and shook it. "Nice to meet you Miyuki, I'm Tohru."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Tohru!"

She started talking to me about all kinds of onigiri that I've never even heard of. I never knew you could mix flavors.

"Hey, why don't you come back to our place? You could show me how to make these new onigiri and we'll share them with everybody," I said, but she shook her head.

"I have to go home and take care of my sister."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you had a sick family member!"

She held her hands up. "No, it's totally fine. She just gets this way every time I leave her side."

"I see." Then an idea came to my mind. "Hey, why don't I go with you and help make your sister better? After that, both of you are welcome to come by our house!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I smiled. "No one will mind."

She giggled. "Yeah, we'd like that very much."

My face lit up, and I nodded. "Okay! Let's go Momiji!"

Momiji turned my direction, and walked towards us with a basket full of vegetables – mainly carrots.

"Momiji, this is Miyuki! We're gonna stop by her place to get her sister and then we're gonna go back home."

"Okay," he said, staring at Miyuki.

"What's wrong Momiji?" I asked.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, I don't think so," Miyuki answered.

"Huh."

"Well, we better go pay before _somebody _throws a big hissy fit."

Momiji laughed. "Yeah, I know _that's _right!"

Miyuki just stared at us confused. "What?"

"Nothing, let's just get going," Momiji said, pushing us towards the cash registers.

When we finished paying, we followed Miyuki to her house. On the way, we talked about our winter break and how we were going to spend it.

"Well, I'm going to take my sister hiking this weekend," she answered.

"You sure do talk about your sister a lot. Are you guys like, really close?" I asked.

Before she could answer, we approached the front door of her house.

"Well, here we are," she said, putting her keys into the door.

The door clicked open, and Momiji and I stared in awe.

Miyuki's house might've been a one story, but it looked _huge _on the inside!

"Whoa!"

"Why don't you come in?" Miyuki asked, leading us inside the house.

Our faces still shocked, Momiji and I walked into the house and Miyuki closed the door behind us.

"Wow Miyuki-kun! Your house is huge!" Momiji said.

"Nah, it's just roomy."

"Miyuki? Is that you?" a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw a girl coming from the kitchen. "Miyuki!"

The girl rushed toward us, and gave Miyuki a hug. She was the same age as Miyuki and had the same colored eyes, but had brownish red hair worn in long, low pigtails tied off with black moon scrunchies. She was wearing a red, low cut, spaghetti strap top that was torn at the bottom and exposed her navel. She also had on a black jean miniskirt that was cut at mid thigh, knee high black and red stripped stockings, a black pair of combat boots with red laces, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black and red studded belt, and a silver full moon necklace.

Man she liked to accessorize!

"It looks like you've gotten better Mizuki," Miyuki said smiling.

"That's because _you're _here!"

Then it dawned on me. Tow girls, same age, faces look similar, _names _are almost the same. Could it be that they're…

"Twins?" I said out loud.

Miyuki and Mizuki both looked at me. "What?"

"I uh was just wondering if you guys were twins?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"And what are you doing here in the first place?" Mizuki yelled. "You're not going to take my Tsuin-chan away from me!"

"Uh…"

Miyuki laid a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"It's alright Mizuki. These are a couple new friends I met at the super market. Meet Tohru and Momiji!"

Mizuki looked over at us, and I bowed. "I-it's very nice to meet you!"

She stared at me for a minute and then burst into laughter. "You're so funny!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Okay, weird sudden change in attitude!_

"You don't need to bow! Whoever is a friend of Tsuin-chan is a friend of mine!"

"Hey Mizuki, we're going to Tohru and Momiji's house for a bit. Did ya wanna come?"

Mizuki's face lit up. "Would I!"

Miyuki laughed at her twin's expression. "Alright, let's go!"

The twins turned towards the door, and we followed them.

"Lead the way Tohru!"

"Ah, yes!"

Once we were outside, and the front door locked, we started walking.

"So, where do you guys go to school?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, we go to the one that's a block from here," I said.

The twins looked at each other, and then back at me. "No way! That's the school we're going to!" they said in unison.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we just transferred the day before winter break. What class are you in?"

"Uh, Class 1-D."

"So are we!" the twins cheered. They gave me a big hug and started laughing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Miyuki said.

"Yeah, not only will we be friends, but _classmates_ as well!" Mizuki said.

I smiled. "That would be fun!"

"Hey look, we're here!" Momiji said, as we walked up to our home.

He ran up to the house and went inside – leaving me and the twins behind.

"Come on in girls," I said leading them up to the house.

When we approached the door we heard a loud crash – the sound of something being broken.

I sighed. "That can't be good."

"What's going on in there?" the twins asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just my family getting into another argument."

When we walked into the house, we saw everything was destroyed. Including the wall that Kyo broke about a million times.

"Oh man," I moaned.

_I knew something like this was going to happen._

"Better get that wall fixed again Kyo," Shigure said.

"What? I had to fix this wall like ten times! Why don't you make Yuki do it?!"

"Because Yuki's not the one who starts the fights."

"Grrrr!!!"

"Kyo?" the twins called in unison. Kyo turned towards the girls who had said his name, and the girls smiled. "Kyo!"

They ran up to Kyo from behind me, and gave him a hug.

"Wha?"

"No!" everyone shouted in unison.

Seconds later, the room was filled with smoke.

_No! This can't be happening! They can't find out about the Sohma family's secret!_

When the smoke faded, we found Kyo in his cat form.

"Ah!" I said, picking him up. "We gotta hide you somewhere!"

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" Yuki asked.

"We're right here!"

We looked down and saw an arctic fox, and a desert fox staring at us.

_WHAT?!_

"Wait! Are you girl's part of the…Sohma family too?" I asked.

"No, of course not! We're part of the Zaiaku family!" they said in unison.

"The whata family?"

"The Zaiaku family," they repeated.

"You see, we have a curse similar to the Sohma family's," the arctic fox said. I could tell by the voice that it was Miyuki.

"So wait, you _know _about our curse?" Yuki asked.

"But of course! We have friends who are part of the Sohma family," the desert fox said, obviously being Mizuki.

"Oh, so that's why Miyuki looked so familiar!" Momiji said. "I was friends with her in elementary!"

"Oh yeah!" Miyuki said.

"So, what's your curse?" I asked curiously. "I mean, how is it similar to the Sohma family's?"

"Well, the part that's the same is that if we're hugged by a person of the opposite sex we transform into _our _Chinese zodiac signs. That's why me and Mizuki are foxes. We're a different kind of zodiac."

_Different kind of zodiac? Does that mean there are ten other members?_

"But _our _secret is that if we hug or get hugged by a person of the Sohma family, we _both _change into our Chinese zodiacs," Mizuki finished.

"So that's why you guys transformed with me?" Kyo asked.

"Yep! And don't ever leave us again Kyo! We missed you!"

"Yeah. Now we know where you've been hiding this whole time!"

"Gah! And I thought I finally got away from you two!"

"What is Kyo talking about?" I asked, utterly lost in the conversation.

"Kyo's been friends with these girls too. They met in middle school, and the twins fell in love with Kyo. And sadly, Kyo didn't feel the same way. So he ended up leaving them behind."

"I see," I said, turning my attention back to the twins and Kyo.

"We missed you so much!" the twins said, hugging Kyo.

"Let go of me!"

_POOF!_

The twins and Kyo turned back into their original forms and were completely naked!

My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Girls, put some clothes on," Shigure said, handing the twins and Kyo their clothes.

The girls didn't pay attention; they were still hugging Kyo.

"Really let me go! You guys are naked!"

"So are you!" they said.

"Argh!"

Shigure threw the clothes to the three naked bodies, and Kyo struggled against the two girls.

I smiled.

_This is great! I now know that there's another family that turns into a different Chinese zodiac. I can't wait to see what the other family members are!_

______________________________________________________________________________________

So? What'd ya think? I can't believe this story has like 2,000 words! That's the most I've written in one chapter! Please review! It'd be greatly appreciated! Oh, and just for you readers to know, here's who the OCs are:

Miyuki: Me!

Mizuki: leshamarieinuyasha

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, cause there's more excitement to come in future chapters! And believe me; you _don't _want to miss it!


End file.
